A specimen processing system is a system that automation processing is implemented by arranging individual units having a plurality of functions and conveying containers containing specimens between the units. Such system is generally large in size, but the installation space is restricted, and it is required to downsize the system.
Recently, the system has been downsized by employing a double annular processing mechanism in which containers containing specimens are annularly arranged an inner side and an outer side. In the double annular processing mechanism, when the used containers installed at the inner side of the annular processing mechanism are disposed, the containers are disposed after passing over the outer side of the annular processing mechanism, and the risk of contamination due to dropping droplets from the containers can occur.